Battle for the Bloodied Society
by Isabelles Magnificence19
Summary: A wolf pack is in desperate need to survive. Against a group of blood thirsty polar bears they try to adjust to their new lands.


_ "You know the pack is doing fine, Bella. Relax," the dreamy voice of my mother whispered. With a low sigh of confusion I shook me head, ears flopping. For three months I've lead my wolves across Dragon Tongue River and through the treacherous Fire Mountains. Now they rest under the shining full moon._

_ Bella awoke the next morning to excited yelps from out side of her den. Opening her jaws with a wide yawn she stretched her front paws out. Giving one last shake Bella stepped into the blindingly bright sunlight._

_ A tails-length away six medium sized, teen pups went pounding after a large, red oak leaf. Bella smiled at them as they thundered into each other._

_ "Get back here," a familiar voice boomed._

_ Just then a pretty white wolf with a few precariously placed grey patches and bright, sparkling, blue eyes bounded up to the playing puppies. She then began to quickly duck her broad head into the bundle._

_ Bella didn't realize what Leah was doing until she was finished. The pups were all untangled._

_ "Why thank you very much, Leah. I don't know what I would have been able to do to help them," Bella laughed._

_ Leah nodded "its all right Bella. What do you think we Nurses do here all day? Ill be getting these ones ready for the ceremony tonight, right?"_

_ "Oh, yes, please, Leah. We all know they can't stay in the paws of a Nurse their whole lives. I just don't like the idea of one of my pups becoming a Hunter," Bella fretted._

_ "I'm sure Tyson will be just fine," Leah said softly._

_ At the mention of his name, Tyson, a light brown and tan wolf with teal eyes came bounding up to the she-wolves._

_ "What mom," he barked._

_ "It is nothing little one. Your mom is just disappointed that you're growing up so fast," Leah coed, leaning in close and licking Tyson's fur down to a less crazy state._

_ Frowning, he turned to Bella and whispered in her ear._

_ "I am old enough now. I'm going to be fine outside the camp walls mom."_

_ Bella bobbed her head in understanding. Tyson licked her ear and turned, pouncing on Birch. He had been sneaking up on him. Birch was a playmate to Tyson when they were younger. But the hardships of losing his father and his home made Tyson an adult before he was even three moons old._

_ Spark, his father, was a youthful Hunter when Bella fell in love and she continues to dream of him. Sorrowfully he died trying to save her from Ty- Lang, a powerful, man-eating black panther. During the battle Bella ordered the wolves to go away, into hiding. She barely made it back in time to see Ty-Lang kick Spark with his muscular hind legs over the edge of Dragons Gorge._

_ Remembering the tragic fight Bella threw her head back and let a mournful, crying howl rip up her throat and blare through clenched fangs. A wrong move that may end her pack forever._

_ From across the ice Nanukapik lifted his head. Did he hear that correctly? A wolf's mourning howl coming from on land? Nanuk, his sister, lifted her head from the water as well. _

_ "What is it wise brother," she chuffed._

_ "I'm not positive, but I do believe that was a wolf."_

_ Nanuk looked in the direction of the shore in disbelief. A wolf?!_

_ She was young and met one only once and her mom had roared at it. When he refused to leave she had swiped at it, batting her humongous paws against his head. The wolf died and Nanuk had crawled towards it cautiously._

_ Auma, her mom, snarled at Nanuk when she got close to the dead wolf. Knowing she couldn't go any further Nanuk left it alone. That was a long time ago._

_ Now, her ears were straining to hear the howl again._

_ "Gather the Blood Raiders, Fain. We need to pay a visit to them," Nanukapik growled to his lead bear._

_ Fain nodded, shaking his massive shoulders. He turned roaring, with saliva flying of his bloodied jowls- today's earlier hunt had been successful._

_ From over the horizon there was a loud, earth rumbling thunder. It kept getting louder and louder._

_ The ice shook as the weight of twelve polar bears, all males, came thundering up to Nanukapik and Nanuk._

_ Her heart racing, Nanuk swung her head towards her brother._

_ "What do you plan to do to these wolves? We do not how strong they are." She whimpered._

_ "I'm not sure what I'll do, you must gather the she-bears and come with us though," Nanukapik sniffed._

_ "Bring the she-bears with?! I think you've gone mad brother. Females traveling off the ice! Crazy mad, I tell you!" Nanuk raged._

_ Nanukapik snapped his head towards his sister. Nanuk was looking away from him in fear and hatred. Nanukapik lifted his left paw high and swatted her snout with a snarl._

_ "I am the leader of the Razkar and I have decided to make this trip. Now, go gather the she bears and pack some food. Nanuk, make sure the Raiders get their weapons sharpened," Nanukapik bellowed into her ear. Nanuk sniffled and shook her head in disbelief but she trotted off anyway._

_ At moon-high Bella crawled out of her musty, damp cave den. She walked into the group of pups, dipping her head to lick each of their scruffy heads._

_ Tyson skillfully ducked away from his mothers caring tongue, sliding to the side of the wriggling group. _

"_What is the matter Tyson?" Bella sighed._

_ "I'm to old to be getting licked all over by my mother. Okay?" he snarled, baring his fangs._

_ Bella gasped, she turned away, stomping into her den and then onto the pile of twigs and broad leaves that were her nest._

_ "Oops," Tyson mumbled._

_ Murmurs from the other wolves set him off. He swung around, growling at Bandit and Banker, who were lying on the ground talking._

_ "Tyson will never become a Hunter, he is too much of a moose-brained freak," chattered Bandit, a wolf with a tanish-brown underbelly and dark brown back, this made him and his brother Banker look like husky dogs with golden eyes._

_ "He sure is. The only thing he's good for is being a Nurse," replied Banker._

_ "Not even. He should be a Beta," snickered Jackson, another teen wolf._

_ When Tyson had turned on them they glanced up at him curiously. He huffed and trotted over to his mother's den._

_ "Bel-mom. I'm sorry I growled or snapped… erm. Whatever. I'm sorry," he stuttered._

_ "Come in please," Bella, whined from within the darkest part of her den. Tyson stepped forward, placing his paws carefully in the darkness. He pushed his nose into the cave and brushed aside the wide leaves hanging over the entrance._

_ "Sit." Was all Bella said once he was inside. He obeyed, sitting down slowly on the damp rock._

_ There was movement as Bella moved along the wall to sit beside Tyson._

_ "Why did you snarl at me Tyson? I am your Alpha," she cried._

_ "I said sorry," Tyson said, a little too harshly._

_Bella whimpered quietly. She then began to lick Tyson's fur. Her licks were rough and quick, pushing him every time she licked his shoulder. Bella slowed her licks, getting a bit gentler with every stroke. When she pulled back Tyson's fur was laying flat, all slicked back into perfect stature._

_ "Thanks mom. I hope to become the best Hunter ever," Tyson mused._

_ "Just promise me you will be cautious," Bella pleaded._

_ Tyson simply nodded. He slowly got up and licked Bella on her cheek. She smiled up at him, happiness shining bright in her blue eyes. Tyson pushed his way through the leaves. When he stepped outside he winced at the bright moonlight._

_ Bella came out soon after and bounded to the center of the clearing in the camp._

_ "I, Isabella Ann now pronounce these wolves," she licked the nose of each pup ", Hunters of the Society Pack. Jackson; quick and bold. Tyson; clever and skillful, Steel; light and fierce. Bandit; agile and tall. Banker; camouflaged and broad. Birch; bulky and smart. Do you all promise to uphold the peace between the packs around us?" Bella bellowed._

_ "Yes," the puppies barked in unison._

_ With a feathery chuckle, Bella howled, "Then by all means hunt for us. Bring back a kill in honor of your Alpha. I have been here to lead you through thick and thin. Now go, bring me the blood of an elk."_

_ The hunting league jumped to their paws and raced out of the camp._

_ In the cold, night air they could hear the pack howling in joy._

_ The song of the Society rang out, "The way we feel is like land in the sky. It's the way we feel, with no shelter; with no home, tonight we stand here all alone, all alone. No one can control our emotions; it's just the way that we feel. We don't belong there beside that river. This place is full of our tears, we don't belong there, and this is our home."_

_ Nanukapik's face lit up. They truly are here on land._

_ The rest of the Raiders chuffed with anticipation, waiting for the roar that would signal the attack._

_ "Look, they let a group of wolves leave the area," Nanukapik growled, smiling wildly._

_ Nanuk whimpered, "I don't think its safe to go down there brother. Just because some wolves have left doesn't mean it's a good idea to attack."_

_ Nanukapik jabbed her with his forepaw, snarling. His eyes pierced her soul to the point where she cowered, sinking into submission. Nanukapik smiled evilly._

_ "Good. Now lets get down there before more wolves come to the aid."_

_ With that Nanukapik roared at the top of his lungs. Spittle flew as savage, bloodthirsty bears rushed down the side of the ravine. _

_ Nanuk looked on in horror as even the she-bears raced on with clicking, ice enhanced battle claws._

_ Bella's ears shot up as she listened to the metallic click of claws on the rocks outside of the camp._

_ "Come my fellow wolves," she barked, heading for the entrance, "let us prey upon the kill our brethren have brought forth."_

_ She turned and plunged into the thickets… only to come up short. Face to face the twenty-six bright white bears._

_ Tyson and his following hunters had successfully brought down a male elk from a nearby deer farm. Against his mothers plea to stay out and away from barns, of course._

_ Banker and Bandit were dragging it along when they suddenly bumped tails with Tyson and Birch. Both boys had pulled up short when they had heard the roaring and snarling bellow._

_ "I think the pack needs us," ordered Tyson._

_ With a flick of his tail he jumped forward, scrabbling down the wall of rock and into the ravine._

_ Tyson leaped into the camp snarling with his long, glistening fangs barred. He swung his head to the left and then to the right. Finally finding his mother in the melee, he lurched forward. Claws raked his flank as he pushed, shoving with all of his might. Tyson hauled himself up onto a rock and began barking and howling._

_ "Stop. Stop this madness at once," Tyson snarled._

_ Muffled growls rose from within the massive group of bodies. Reluctantly the polar bears all skittered to one side, same with the wolves. In the center of the clearing remained Bella. She had her back on the ground and a big, heavy paw planted on her chest. Fear for his mother's life made Tyson blurt out the only thing he could think of._

_ "I declare a pace treaty."_

_ Bandit and Banker jumped up beside Tyson upon the rock._

_ "We think that's a great idea, we both agree to a treaty," Bandit piped up._

_ "Y-yeah. A treaty. You know, like we could give them food in order to keep the peace," Banker boosted._

_ Nanukapik glared at the boys. He peered down at Bella and carefully pulled his paw from her bloodied chest. Wincing in pain, Bella slowly raised herself off the ground only to flop down on her bottom._

_ "I think a treaty is just fine. We could meet up at the cliff face on the beach. Say, every month. You bring the food and place it in Owls cave and I will send a she-bear to retrieve it. In exchange we will protect you and keep you safe from any threat the other wolf packs have to offer," Nanukapik thought aloud._

_ Nanuk nodded and looked around the horrific scene. The camp was bloodied; fur flew everywhere, ranging from black to brown and pure white._

_ "We she-bears will also stay for a night and help clean things up," Nanuk announced loudly._

_ The she-bears all nodded their agreement. Few males stepped forward to protest._

_ "We Raiders came here to fight these beasts, not help them in any way," Fain roared._

_ Nanuk lifted her paw high and brought it crashing down, with a shine of her claws, onto Fain's snout. He roared in pain as blood began to poor from the scratches. He gave his massive head a shake and spattered the she-bears, leaving them licking the sticky, crimson liquid off their shining pelts._

_ Before Fain could get fully away, Bella barked. Tyson answered her bark with a lunge towards Fain. Bandit, Banker and Birch all jumped upon his back leg quarters and started snapping at his sides. Tyson lurched for his throat, slamming his jaws around Fain's vital vein. Blood then ran, seeping through his whit fur, turning it black and dark red. With a last effort, Fain wriggled. His last roar for help was cut off by a deep gurgling sound in his throat._

_ To this day Bella sits upon her white furred throne._

_ She is sitting on her pelt now, watching the Society Pack lug around and gather the supplies necessary for the bears._

_ Her muzzle has grown a bright white in the past five years. Tyson, now matched with Minst for his mate of choice, leads the pack into glory. They are reviving splendidly and may have to fight the bears again in order to keep up with life._

_ Nanuk is now leader of the Razkar. Nanukapik had died in a battle against a narwhal. The Blood Raiders did not wince at the sight of his blood as it ran over the ice nor did they mourn the death of their leader._


End file.
